Re-write the past
by Rain-XIX
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha at the end of the fourth war learns even more disturbing truths. This time about his rival's. Rage and madness start to consume him again as he uses his new powers to bend reality to his favor. The cursed world had decreed their fates but he won't allow them to be ruled any longer. He will make a world where she can be happy even if he has to become the devil himself.
1. Prologue

**Thought I'd add something to the Sasuke X Naruko list of fics. The idea popped up after seeing some stuff on the internet.**

 **Heads up that this will have pretty dark themes though I'll try to make it vague, but there will be some evil shit taking place.**

Prologue: Memories

Sasuke Uchiha stared silently at his rival and dare he say it best friend, their opposing ideologies and lack of understanding of each other finally reaching to the point of coming to blows.

He wanted to end the era of shinobi and keep the peace through power by himself while she refused to let him walk that path for reasons beyond him. Thus they had come to blows once again just like they had the first time in the valley of the end. A fitting place if he had to say so himself.

It seemed the only way he'd understand her will be through the near death experience like before, at this point where death had become an almost constant companion to him, he preferred it this way. His blood longed to battle and prove him superior to anyone that dared challenge him.

This is was the end of their battle, they were both spent, having spent most of their chakra reserves in their epic clash. This final bout of their signature techniques would finish it.

"GrraAAAHHH" they both yelled simultaneously.

With a burst of speed they lunged at each other. Rasengan vs Chidori, they clashed and both were blinded by a flash of light.

Sasuke felt that in another life he might have seen something different, something that would have changed him view and make life easier but alas it was not to be in this one and he was not expecting nor ready for what he saw. The last time they both went through this, he only saw glimpses of her past, things related to what she wanted to convey to him but this time it was _different_.

He saw _all_ her memories with vivid details and just like last time he understood what she meant but this time he also _understood_ her completely and why she would not let him go.

The memories were now burned in his mind forever and he doubted he'd be able to forget now, no he didn't what to forget because forgetting it would be denying her pain, that was what she went through. His past was barely a bruise worth mentioning compared to hers.

She was far stronger than him yet at the same time far more weaker.

The reason why she considered him so precious to her was because he bled for her and had risked his life for hers, he had seen her as an equal regardless of how he acted. He considered her life priceless, more important than power or his revenge and she knew it, while others treated it like a commodity, something to be used and thrown away when it lost its usefulness.

And then he felt it.

Pain.

PAIN!

He felt it, it started immediately at his heart throbbing as if he was stabbed with a fire infused sword. It was burning, starting from his chest and rising to his head, his eyes hurt. His head rang and his whole body shook uncontrollably.

He grit his teeth, tears slid down his face. _How_ could he have been so _blind_? _How_ could he have not noticed? He had a _damn doujutsu_ damn it!

"Hehe...looks like it's a draw eh teme?" He heard her haggard voice and he felt like stabbing himself for having hurt her to that state. She didn't need anymore pain.

"No...it was my loss" he replied. He didn't know if she realized he'd seen all her memories. He wanted to tell her but stopped himself.

What good would that do?

Even if he spent the rest of his life trying to make her life happier, this cursed world will see to it that she suffers again.

As he looked at the rising sun in defeat and despair. He realized how well they fit each other. They were there for each other during their critical moments that brought them closer, the choices they made, he doubted many would and could have done the same. Whether in terms of ability, personality or choice.

Realizing all that made the pain burn even hotter, he had gotten stronger and yet even now he was not good enough for it to matter, he had to accept the hand reality dealt him again.

He grit his teeth, 'No' he was done accepting the truth of the world or others. He will be the one making destiny.

As Sakura came over along with Kakashi to heal their wounds, he contemplated on what to do.

 **Line Break**

As he looked at her waiting for him to help her break the genjutsu, he slowly walked over. This was it, after he released them from the genjutsu they'd arrest him and he didn't have the energy to fight back though he was positive she would never let them kill him.

If only he could turn back the clock and do it all over again but what good would that do? He'd still be a metaphorically blind brat obsessed with revenge unless he somehow magically had his memories.

His _memories_!

He couldn't turn back the clock nor could he go back in time but there was something else he _could_ do. He could send back his memories.

Kamui was a jutsu that opened a portal to any destination he had previously seen while Izanagi would let him re-write reality to his wishes to a certain degree while the rinnegan would allow him to transfer all his memories instantaneously.

He grinned like a shark.

He felt the pain burning his body and soul ease only a little, it was barely noticeable but it was still there. If he was going to stop his pain and make her happy then this had to work.

She looked at him worriedly, his face resembling the time he had met them after he had killed Danzo.

His eyes turned to their final forms and their strain and exhaustion hurt but it was nothing. He jumped back to make distance from them, he couldn't afford them stopping him. He only had one chance.

The izanagi would render his right eye blind while the rinne-sharingan's use would kill him due to his lack of chakra right now but it wouldn't matter. If he did it right then it wouldn't matter.

"Kamui...Izanagi" he murmured as a portal to the current Konoha opened before izanagi distorted the image to the earliest image he could remember perfectly. The pond where he started practicing his fireball jutsu after the day his father showed it to him. It was the perfect time as well since they hadn't started targeting her and it gave him enough time to train his body and skills.

His grin widened as he saw himself and with the help of his rinnegan he blasted all his memories to his younger self and saw him fall over from the unexpected rush of information. With his job done he closed the portal and fell on his back.

His right eye was already blind while he could feel his life fading away.

He felt her rush towards him in panic and concern, saw her full of worry and hurt but then he saw it. The world behind her and around them was fading as if a genjutsu was slowly being removed.

His grin became more of a smile as he realized he had succeeded, reality was re-writing itself. If he had jumped inside the portal then he would have created a new time line but with him sending only his memories and with izanagi making sure it was his reality he could make his Naruko's life better. He blinked one last time as he realized he could even save Itachi and his clan.

As his eyes closed for the last time with the image of her blue eyes full of hurt were the last thing he saw.

He swore an oath, he would remove that pain from them.

When he opened his eyes again the first thing he saw were his own original _younger_ eyes staring back at him in one of the pond of his clan but without the innocence or ignorance of youth.

His lips stretched into a smile then formed a feral grin, he was doing that quite a lot he now noticed, it seemed it occurred whenever he lessened the pain in his soul.

 **End**

 **Well it is a prologue. Tell me if you're interested in it being continued. Sasuke is damaged yet again. This time realizing the truth of his rival's pain. Heads are going to roll in the masses. This isn't your everybody goes home happy story.**

 **The truth of Naruko's past will be revealed whenever Sasuke goes in to change it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So the first chapter here, enjoy.**

 **Chapter One: The beginning**

Sasuke stared at his reflection in the pond, he was his five year old self again. All young and _weak_.

He felt elated to have succeeded, he could make things _right_ this time but he was filled with a feeling of dread. Wait if he failed? he could _not_ afford to fail.

He exhaled and emptied his thoughts, he had to take things one at a time, first and foremost was getting the damn fireball jutsu down in record time.

As he closed his eyes and felt for the life energy inside his body that was the source of his power, he was froze as he felt something unbelievable.

He could feel _all_ of his yin chakra, the amount he had before he sent his memories. Somehow his spiritual energy hadn't diminished like he had expected.

He thought over what could have caused this and the only plausible theory was that a spirit grows as it goes through experiences, memories are experiences and with his younger body and soul instantly getting his memories.

His spiritual energy had sky rocketed to the same amount he had before while his body's physical yang chakra had remained the same, which made sense since the body's energy grew with pressure the body experiences through physical activities like training or battles.

His grin returned with a vengeance, now he had a massive advantage against his foes. While his physical feats will be beyond him for some time, he could make use of his more _interesting_ abilities. It seemed that he will be a glass canon for a while but better a glass canon than a stick.

He searched inside himself for an accurate measure of his chakra, after three minutes he quit and went through the hand signs needed for the fireball jutsu.

"BOOOOM!"

Was the sound of the his fireball effectively evaporating one foot level of the pond's water from its extreme heat.

While yang chakra was the physical aspect that enhanced anything or anyone beyond their limits, it was limited to changing that which already _existed_.

Yin chakra however, created something out of _nothing_. It gave form to ideas, which was why elemental techniques and all intricate techniques like the shadow possession required more portions of yin chakra than yang.

He smirked, yes he could accelerate some parts of his plans now.

'The best course of action would be to only show my talents to be twice of what I had before, that way they would expect of me only what they would of the genius Itachi's less talented little brother but my worth would be higher to the council in case my actions label me as someone to be eliminated as well this time around' he thought to himself before deciding to see if he could use his sharingan.

He was pleasantly surprised when he felt his doujutsu awaken with his mental command.

Deciding to experiment and feeling lucky, he called upon his yin chakra, as much as he could. He then remembered the pain of loss of his family, his brother and her pain.

The divine power came in like a flood, first he felt the mangekyou then its eternal form and finally the rinne-sharingan. He could feel the drain on his yang reserves, it seemed he won't be able to use it for extended periods of time until he increased his yang reserves but knowing that he had his true power was relieving even if it was a painful reminder of all that he had lost.

This time he would make things go differently. He had the eyes of heaven and the world _will_ conform to the vision his eyes desire to see.

Done examining himself and having a rough outline of his plans, he made his way towards his home, his _old home_.

As he got closer and closer, he mentally and emotionally prepared himself to meet his family again.

As he finally reached the front door, he took in a deep breath and exhaled.

Opening the door and entering after taking off his shoes he stopped himself.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun" was the voice of his kind hearted mother. Even as a retired kunoichi her senses becoming rusty, she still had superhuman senses and could thus always sense him coming home and like always would go out of her way to welcome him home.

It was not surprising that he noticed it now, people were always ignorant to the small things that other's did for them.

Even with all the emotional training he had received from Orochimaru he barely stopped himself from shedding tears.

He barely managed to stop himself with an awkward smile and slightly teary looking eyes.

His mother bless her soul mistook his pain for his frustration at being unable to master the fireball jutsu as fast as his brother and not getting his high strung father's praise.

"I've made some snacks, would you like some Sasuke-kun?" his mother asked with a comforting smile.

He didn't trust his voice so he settled for a shaky nod.

As he sat at the dining table and munched at his snack with his head down while stealing glances at his living mother.

He realized no price was too high for this chance.

His enemy was the cursed corrupted world, he would _not_ lose.

For he had to protect _their_ happiness.

 **End**

 **Ok so since I'm a lazy guy with a lot's of things to do, I can only write short chapters but I can update them faster this way.**

 **Thanks to everyone for the likes.**

 **Basically Sasuke can use his final form eyes but not for long because it also uses up yang chakra.**

 **So basically Sasuke is sort of like a mage character right now with extremely high number of techniques with destructive power and hax but he has shit physical stats so he can't go around killing everyone _yet._**

 **Next chapter is called "The mask and the coup" so look forward to it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Please read the AN at the end of the chapter for any confusion or complaints after you finish reading.**

 **Chapter Three: The mask and the coup**

As Sasuke munched on the snacks he sensed his father approach the room and sit down on one of the chairs.

Paying him little more than a side ways glance and a nod at his greeting, he took the newspaper off the table and began reading. It seemed today was his day off.

A short while later his brother returned. Greeting him was much easier than his parents since he had some closure with him only some hours ago.

However looking at his brother now, it seemed he hadn't joined the ANBU yet, judging by the lack of that special aura every ANBU seem to radiate.

The family of four stayed in a comfortable atmosphere, a quiet yet typical one for the reserved Uchiha family.

The atmosphere changed after his father announced his leave and asked Itachi to come with him, he noticed the look they shared.

Sasuke realized that they were more than likely going to join the clan in the plans against the leaf.

Since the clan was massacred when he was eight, he had three years if he kept his action subtle but Sasuke liked to believe he knew himself best and he was the type who wanted immediate results so that wasn't happening.

As they excused themselves and while his mother left to speak with some of his aunts, he went to his room announcing he wanted to nap.

As he entered his room, he thought over what his cover story will be since he can't utilize the Shadow clone jutsu which mostly used yang chakra. Even if he made one, then he won't be able to use any physical enhancements.

It looked like he will have to cross that bridge when he gets there but for now he focused on his chakra.

Using the transformation jutsu to change his appearance to that of an adult covered in dark ninja clothes and a cloak with a white mask with sharingan tomoe for the eye holes.

Utilizing the chameleon jutsu and kamui to walk through everything while invisible, he made his way to where he believed the most likely location for the meetings.

And his hunch was right, they had been meeting with the rest of the prominent clan adults in the hidden temple of the clan.

 **Line Break**

"We need more intel on the ANBU if it comes down to it, which is why I believe Itachi will be the perfect candidate" Fugaku explained to his clansmen.

Another elder nodded "They will most likely accept him since they would believe they can convert him to their side since he is so young"

A younger clansmen smirked "As if an Uchiha would side with those arrogant and ungrateful bastards"

It seemed they were planning on inducting Itachi in ANBU, his heart raced. If Itachi wasn't even recruited yet then he didn't have to join ANBU. He could live the life of a regular ninja, away from the chaos and horrors of ANBU.

"There is more than one way to take over a village y'know" the words had left his mouth before he had realized he had spoken them. He was lucky he had changed his voice beforehand.

Instantly dozens of sharingans were glaring at him in alarm.

Releasing the chameleon jutsu but keeping kamui active he moved forward.

Most members who had their pouches on them were reaching for them.

"Who are you?" Fugaku asked, taking the role of spokesman.

"I would say a ghost but my brother seems to have taken that title already so you could say I'm a memory" Sasuke explained in a mysterious fashion while keeping his transformed body show a relaxed form while he actually felt tense for any sign of combat.

"That does not give me anything. Who are you affiliated with and what is your motive?" Fugaku continued to probe.

"In that order then, I'm affiliated with the Uchiha clan and my motive is to help you all before you get destroyed" he explained.

"And what evidence do you have of what you claim?" his father continued.

"...Just this" with that he tilted his head slightly down to show his sharingan eyes shine menacingly before letting them shift into their mangekyou form.

All the members froze seeing his eyes, those who were aware of the existence of the mangekyou even more so.

Without missing a beat he cast a genjutsu on them all.

His clansmen were now paralyzed with his genjutsu, wanting to show the severity of their situation he showed them one of his hated memories.

The night when they were all massacred. He altered a few details but he still remembered all his clansmen due to Itachi burning the scene to his mind.

All the members of the meeting were confused from the scene they saw, as genjutsu users they were no strangers to horrific images but there was very little that disturbed them in the genjutsu.

They were expecting their own deaths, their loved ones dead bodies cursing them, something to shake them but the scene looked like the aftermath of a mass assassination.

"This is what awaits our clan, the actions of my brother has raised the suspicion and hate of the village towards us and the path you plan on taking will only lead to the clan's demise" Sasuke explained while they were in the genjutsu.

The members tried to break out of the genjutsu but to no avail, the weariness of their situation was greater than the hurt they felt to their pride at being mass paralyzed.

As they were trying to break out, they felt their assailant release them himself.

"The coup that you plan is doomed to fail" was what he repeated again.

"You said your brother brought the village's hate towards us, who is your brother?" this time it was Itachi that asked him.

Turning his head towards him "Madara Uchiha"

Immediately all the members tensed at the name and realized what that made him.

"You couldn't be Izuna? but he died" his father asked in disbelief.

"Yes I did but I had contingencies put in place in case the clan ever needed me and it is now that it needs me most" he elaborated.

"And how the hell did you come back from the dead?" another member asked.

"Some of you should have an idea to what our clan is truly capable of no?" He asked looking at his father this time, who barely nodded with a grim expression.

"Say we believe you, what would you have us do?"

Sasuke grinned behind the mask "Like I said, there is more than one way to takeover a village. Instead of taking it by force we will have the village give itself to us willingly"

Everyone looked at him curiously now "Tell me what are the first things that come to mind when you think of the Uchiha clan?" he asked them in amusement. He was looking forward to their reactions.

"Sharingan" "Strength" "Genjutsu" "Ninjutsu" "Fire style justsu" "Skill" were the most common answers he got.

He shook his in mock disappointment and sighed dramatically.

"True but for a clan with a doujutsu you all seem to have bad sight" the scowls that earned him only further amused him. He slightly understood now why Obito liked to fool people.

Raising his hand in exaggeration as if teaching young children he elaborated "What the Uchiha clan are also known for is their beauty"

The flabbergasted or offended expressions some of them wore was a sight to see.

"What does looks have anything to do with this?" another curious member asked.

" _Everything_. The village back when it was formed prided itself on having its hokage chosen through democracy though back then only ninjas could vote, now however even the common citizen can as well when certain conditions are met"

They were all paying attention now.

"Whenever the hokage passes away without having a successor or if the successor is deemed unfit for the position, the village will have a vote to choose the next hokage, this law was set in place by the third hokage himself in his younger days in case he or his successor candidates passed away in the second war.

The third's current chosen candidates are Jiraiya and Tsunade of the sanin, both are almost always out of the village and they are going up in their years. Now at this time if someone with enough political backing would be able to invoke that rule and the one acknowledged by the village will become hokage" he explained and waited a moment for it to sink in.

"And you have a solution to our dilemma of not having any political pull" his father said more than asked.

He nodded "The ninja council will never allow an Uchiha to come into power while the other clans with any pull are weary of us and would want their own share of the pie. Now, everyone here is forgetting that while the clans have political pull, all the clans combined barely make ten percent of the ninja population and are nothing in the overall village population thus

get enough of the clan-less ninjas on our side and the regular civilians and they will willingly want one of ours to _lead_ them"

All his clansmen were getting excited deep down, while they were still weary of the ninja who claimed himself to be a dead ancestor of theirs, his plans were intriguing.

"Tobirama was clever in making us his lap dogs during his rule, always having a set number of Uchiha in the police force which was always 3/4 of our numbers after they became chunin made sure that not many could increase their skills further while creating an illusion for the local population that the Uchiha were the ones they have to answer to thus directing any animosity towards us.

However, luck is on our side now. My brother did one good thing when he formed the village with Hashirama and that was that the Uchiha clan can leave the ninja force anytime they wish. Tobirama may have thought he made that rule invalid with the law that no clan can leave the village if they have members of chunin rank and above but it only helps our case.

We will withdraw most of our clansmen from the ninja force claiming most of the Uchiha are tired of the battles and lack of promotions and will only leave a small number for specific purposes while the others who leave will have two objectives. To train their skills beyond the standard definition of elite ANBU and to seduce the hidden leaf" here his clansmen raised their brows in bewilderment at his phrasing.

A chuckle escaped his lips "Yes _seduce_ , the more good looking members who stay in the ninja forces will seduce key clan's kunoichi while those who leave will be seducing non clan members, daughters of important politicians, merchants etc.

Oh and another thing, the clan will also be sacrificing a group of twelve members, half men and half women. They also have to be teenagers"

At his last sentence half of them were looking at him as if he was crazy while the other half were waiting for an explanation.

He shook his head "What I mean is that those twelve members will be creating male and female idol groups and they will capture the heart of the entire fire country"

Seeing their looks he sighed, remembering the strange phenomenons he had seen while he had gone to the Fire country's capital before the war started.

"You'd be surprised at how sheep-like the masses are, just do it. You will be surprised at the results.

Now back on topic, once the village has been effectively seduced we will need the current ninja council out of the picture and I will be doing that personally. I will also be doing some other things that will bring the Uchiha in a favorable light"

Hearing all this Itachi got curious "Why don't you deal with them now? you seem to have the power to do so"

Sasuke only looked pointedly at him "And what will happen then? The other clans will try to get someone they favor to be hokage, the daimyo will have to intervene and ultimately one of the sanin will be elected. Our objective right now is to have the masses in our palms"

Another member asked "You can genjutsu all of us yet you can't do the same to the council and the daimyo?"

Sasuke grit his teeth at this, the reason he was doing this was more than just helping his clan and their image, he had another objective. Helping his clan was just a side bonus of it.

Controlling himself he answered "And would be the point of it if _I_ do that? Are you so useless that you have to have old relics do everything for you?

The clan will not prosper until it learns to adapt. Me getting the power you want for you would be merely an _illusion_. If you want something _you_ must make it a reality" Hearing this, the first one he saw nod was Itachi and followed by his cousin Shisui.

"And what is the purpose of training those who leave the ninja force to beyond ANBU level?" his father continued.

Sasuke let his magekyou glow and used amaterasu to block out all the exits. The members tensed as the wearily looked at the black flames that didn't seem to radiate any heat.

"Because my mad brother is alive and a war is coming, if you want our clan to survive and prosper through it then you must all adapt and evolve"

A long silence stretched after his speech.

The one to break it was an elderly clansmen with white hair "So how do we begin?"

Looking at his father for approval he continued.

The coup will happen again, only this time it will be something _entirely different._

 **End**

 **A longer chapter since the coup needed a lot of explaining. I've taken some liberties with Sasuke's arsenal as well.**

 **So yeah the fire country will be drowning in nose bleeds from hot idol Uchihas. lol**

 **Fire country from what I see is basically Japan and if you google it then you'd see how crazy they are for idols in real life and fiction. There's like AT LEAST two idol anime every damn season. So a bit of realism mixed with fiction.**

 **On a side note, fun fact: Japanese idols aren't allowed to be in relationships because apparently it ruins their ' _pure_ ' image or something.**

 **And harems for every Uchiha! lol If the ninja council (Hiruzen and his cronies) were weary of the Uchiha before well now they will have an entirely different reason.**

 **BUT that aside the REAL reason why Sasuke suggested this isn't for comedy. The comedy is just a side effect. His intentions and plans are actually quite malicious.**

 **Which you will see later.**

 **Look forward to the next chapter which will finally have the meeting between Sasuke and Naruko.**

 **It's called "Old friend, New bond"**


	4. Chapter 3

**Before you start reading I want to address some reviews. First, I'm not an Uchiha ass kisser because which Sasuke would not try to save his clan if given the chance?**

 **If any of you have seen how much influence pop-stars in the west and east have then you won't be surprised and Japanese fans take it to the next level of crazy. So it isn't outside the realm of reality for Sasuke to suggest the idea to try to get influence on civilians through the means of entertainment.**

 **But ultimately all of Sasuke's actions will have a more complex reasoning which will be explained in later chapters. What's the point of a story if you can predict what happens next?**

 **So anyways the chapter you've all been waiting for. Sasuke finally meets Naruko.**

 **Chapter three: Old friend, New bond**

Sasuke Uchiha prided himself on his ability to get things done and right now he felt refreshed as he took in the scenery around him. The village was being patrolled by regular ninjas, none of them from his clan.

He stopped himself from grinning as an upset store owner was arguing with some ninja officer over his retail permits. The poor ninja's discomfort made his heart feel a glimmer of comfort.

Six months had passed after his meeting with his clan in the form of his dead ancestor Izuna. They were weary at first but his power and the fact they were tied by blood made them at the very least accepting of him as their ally.

Plans were fleshed out, personnel were chosen and moves were made. In the second month tensions were extremely high, protests were made at the fact so many Uchiha were leaving the ninja force, especially the police force. Many taught a civil war might start.

They were beyond confused when they didn't see the village on fire, the civilians even more so when so many Uchiha were joining the civilian work forces and professions.

The ninja population were flabbergasted when two idol groups popped up that were made solely of Uchiha. The fact the introverted and reserved clan even allowed such a thing for their members to do was mind boggling.

While the ninja side were confused and weary, the civilians were going crazy over the sensation that was the Uchiha idol group.

Many other ninja clans these days looked at his clan in disdain and calling them cowards for most of them leaving the ninja force with the Kyuubi attack having happened barely six years ago, and the village still being weak. Some were also upset that they were even allowed to leave in the first place since nobody ever got out of the profession willingly and in one working piece.

The fact there were laws made by the first hokage allowing them to do so was what barely stopped them from rioting.

It took him five months to move the right pieces in place. Using kamui to infiltrate the places Orochimaru stored the summoning scrolls he'd found over the years and other secret jutsus and giving to them to his clan to use and master.

Using Amaterasu on the root members that were spying on his clan and sending a message to Danzo to keep his dirty decrepit hands away from his clan.

After those tasks were done he could finally focus on his real target, getting to his best friend.

He had taught over several ways in approaching her but realized that in order for him to protect her he also had to make her willingly stick to him. In order to do that he'd have to change the dynamics of their relationship.

He'd have to make her reliant on him, positioning his image in her mind with his actions in a way that his opinion mattered the most and should be law.

It was sickening when he thought over it, she was strong and a free spirit but she could be broken just like she secretly was in the past.

All he would be doing would be slightly bending her and besides those dependencies could be removed later when she could take care of herself but for now subtle manipulation would be needed.

Right now, she wanted someone that would look at her like a regular person, a friend more than anything and someone that genuinely cared for her.

He would make it look like he was her only bastion of normalcy, then slowly increase the value of his existence. What was sad was that he _really_ was the only one at this point in time who would want to befriend her.

He had found her a month ago, it seemed she had gotten her own apartment now from the hokage and a matron was arranged to look after her and teach her how to take care of herself, though typically he didn't even need to investigate to know that the matron was only doing enough to not be fired.

So, for a month he followed her, studied what she did, where she went and who she went in contact to and now he had planned the perfect place at meet. She'd always go to the park to try to make friends which always ended in failure. It didn't deter her from trying again with newer kids however.

Typically, she would approach others, even when they first met in the academy. It was her who took the initiative but this time he will approach her.

 **Line Break**

Almost an hour had passed since she had come to the park and with her attempts at making friends foiled by parents calling their children over at the sight of her or other children already warned of her, getting other children to avoid her with them.

Now she sat at one of the two swings, staring at the soft sand beneath her feet with a pout, holding back tears of hurt and failure.

He casually moved towards her, making at seem like he didn't acknowledge her existence. Taking a seat on the swing next to her.

He began the first phase of his plan.

Taking out the orange flavored twin pop out of the plastic bag, he unwrapped it.

He noticed her looking at him and his treat out of his peripheral vision.

He showed a confused expression on his face while looking at the twin pop. Breaking it in half, he looked at her and made eye contact.

"Do you want one?" he asked while holding one half of the pop.

She blinked at him before looking at her left and right to see if he was addressing someone else. Seeing no one near them, she pointed at herself.

He nodded and got his hand closer to her.

She hesitated for a second before taking the offered treat with a wide grin. She mouthed a loud thanks while simultaneously taking a bite of the treat.

He nodded and turned his head, pretending to have an interest in the scenery before him.

He noticed her repeatedly taking glances at him, wanting to start a conversation but hesitating so she munched at the ice pop.

He finished his treat first and talked without looking at her.

"Orange flavor is good but I like raspberry flavor more but the store was out" She had always loved orange even as a child. So he incited her to start talking.

Naruko blinked at the words before childish enthusiasm and indignation at her favorite color and flavor being dismissed overtook.

"Are you insane?! Orange is the bestest! No way can raspberry or any flavor be better than it!" She defended quite well she believed.

He shrugged, neither denying or accepting her statement.

She stopped before she could rant noticing he didn't get angry or leave like most did whenever she talked.

Remembering at tad-bit of manners the matron lazily told her, she thanked him clumsily for the treat.

"Did you like it?" he asked as he turned his face towards her.

She nodded with a big grin.

He poked her forehead with his index and middle fingers.

She blinked at him.

"Didn't you know? Never accept gifts from strangers you don't know" he admonished her lightly.

She looked at him quizzically, not understanding his actions or words.

This was something he had to drill into her mind because it was how they started getting to her. Since she was a kinetic leaner he would have to involve some form of actions instead of words to make her understand.

He looked at her pointedly "There was rat pee in it" instantly her face colored as she began spitting and rubbing her tongue.

He chuckled at the silly face she was making, she noticed and he grinned " _Baka_ ~ if there really was rat pee in it then I would have ended up eating some too"

Realization showed on her face before she pouted and turned her red face in embarrassment at having being tricked.

He got off his swing and pinched her cheek for a second.

She looked at him in mock anger.

He smiled at her innocence "What's your name?"

She puffed her chest in bravado "It's Naruko Uzumaki, remember that!"

He grinned as he pinched both her cheeks this time "Didn't you know? Never give your name to strangers"

She pushed his hands away before glaring at him while crossing her arms "Then how am I supposed to make friends?"

"You choose your friends, you go and introduce yourself first; like this" he explained before extending his right hand in a hand shake.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you. Want to be friends?" he finished with a smile.

She blinked at him, not sure if he was demonstrating or actually asking her.

Seeing him still wait for her, she understood and took his hand while a serene smile reached her face.

"Yeah!" She replied with much vigor before pulling him towards the jungle gym.

He allowed her to pull him, while he subtly noticed the stares they were getting. He also noticed some less than savory adults with malicious intent towards Naruko, more than likely plotting on discouraging her from interacting with him after he leaves.

Too bad for them he won't be leaving alone.

After entertaining Naruko for some time he invited her to dinner. Seeing her agree again he pinched her on the cheeks again. Another lesson to be taught.

 **Line Break**

Seeing the surprised expression on his mother's face was expected, seeing her happy expression on meeting Naruko even though he noticed that his mother recognized who she really was, confused him.

Sitting next to Naruko and listening to her chatter while he mostly replied in short sentences was internally soothing to him.

It was like he was back to being a genin. Though this time he had the lives and happiness of those precious to him in his hands.

Sensing his brother enter with an unknown guest was another surprise to him. While Itachi hadn't joined ANBU this time and thus had more time as a special jonin, he didn't think he would have any female friends.

The girl seemed to be Itachi's age and introduced herself as Izumu, a fellow clansman.

When Itachi noticed Naruko next to him, the expression he wore for a moment was confusing yet again.

"And who is our guest Sauske?" his brother asked.

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki! Sasuke's friend!" the way she put emphasis on the word friend both hurt him yet made him happy.

Itachi being Itachi took Naruko's exuberance in stride and managed to answer her curious questions such as about him being a ninja, the lines on his face, why his hair was so long, did he believe orange to be the best color.

The last question that made his brother briefly choke on his tea was "Is she your girlfriend?" while pointing at Izumi.

Looking at his brother quickly compose himself while Izumi denied it with a blush was a surreal experience.

Dinner was soon served and done with.

His brother offered to walk Naruko home while he tagged along, partly in order to have an excuse to when asked how he knew where she lived.

As they reached their destination and said their farewells. He was stopped by Naruko.

His brother walked away deciding to give to them some privacy.

He was slightly surprised when she hugged him.

"You're my friend right Sasuke?" she asked him in a quiet voice, the tone she would use when she grew older as well. The tone she used when she was serious in an emotional matter.

The question was simple by most standards but to Sasuke it had a much deeper meaning.

A friend was someone his equal, someone he could laugh and cry with, to simply be himself with.

The past Naruko was his friend, would this one be as well? Or would she be different?

No, even if she was different. Even if she became a total stranger to him, he owed it to his friend to make sure her younger self didn't go through what she did.

He would become her younger self's friend as well.

"What kind of question is that" he said as he broke himself from the hug.

This time he cupped both her cheeks gently and stared her down.

Obsidian met azure.

"Always"

With that he took his leave.

The little girl closed the door and went to sleep with a smile.

While the young man in a boy's body walked home with one.

They would be friends regardless of space and time.

 **END**

 **This chapter was a hard one. I'm don't have much experience with portraying the emotions of characters in long chapters.**

 **So they finally met. Sasuke will be changing their dynamics a bit for reasons that will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Look forward to the next chapter which will feature Sasuke going on a covert killing and torture spree.**

 **Btw Izumi is a canon character that liked Itachi, it's implied Itachi romantically liked her as well.**

 **In the Itachi novel, he used tsukyomi on her during the massacre and made her live a normal happy life with him for several decades in a second and then killed her. While in the anime it was Tobi who killed her.**

 **The next chapter will be called "The black wraith"**

 **Feel free to review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late chapter, the usual Uni and crap.**

 **Chapter four: The Black Wraith**

Darkness hid everything, it clouded, distorted everything inside it. Some say eyes were windows to the soul, but how did one look for something through darkness.

Pure dark eyes were a trade mark to the reserved Uchiha clan, many could attest that only when the members were feeling an emotion extremely strongly would then they be able to tell what they felt or guess towards it.

Though many outsiders were only privy to three emotions from the eyes of the doujutsu wielding clan. They were anger, hate and madness. Admittedly not the emotions that would endear the clan to outsiders.

Right now was another instance of such an occurrence, Sasuke taught ironically while his mind was in a haze of anger, hate and madness as he stared at the first three of the long list of scum that hurt his only friend.

He was in his transformed state but his eyes were visible and the sharingan was blazing madly.

Through the memories of the past that are now forever imprinted in his mind through the sharingan, he knew their despicable names but to him they forever were pig-shit 1,2 and 3.

Approaching an orphaned child that has no protector with perverted intentions while claiming nonsense about justice to others and themselves, tricking and deceiving said child, manipulating her and ultimately using her to fulfill their perverse needs.

Death was a sweet embrace that they will not be receiving from him.

He found and cornered them when the three were coincidently in close proximity to each other.

Using Kamui to warp them to his dimension, he began first by making them go through 25 different tortures in an illusion.

Mentally broken, he did not want to waste his time in the presence of pig-shit thus using blaze release and kagatsuchi, he amputated their limbs, using a kunai he took their sense of sight, hearing and finally took their tongues.

Before he dropped them out of his dimension, he also broke their spines. Thus leaving literal living bag of flesh and bone.

The next day when civilians would find these men, a shock would go through the village at the mention of inhumane actions done to the men and would then continue to become a string of violent cases left by an unseen assailant.

'This is just the beginning' Sasuke thought as he mentally went through the list of his targets and thought over their punishments.

 **Line Break**

The village was in uproar, a psychopath was going through it attacking random people, from civilian to ninja with no pattern. Though none of them were killed, the condition that the attacker left their victims in made death look like a sweet mercy.

The ninjas were investigating and were admittedly having trouble since it wasn't exactly their forte being the police of the village. Many civilians were complaining about their incompetence which was now making the previous disliked Uchiha police who while stern and strict were capable and kept the crime rate very low.

With them gone and this happening, some were angry towards the clan while others began to see how important a role the clan held.

"Hn, all according to plan" Sasuke couldn't help letting a small smirk reach his lips as he took pride in punishing the monsters in human skin.

Hearing him speak unexpectedly Naruko looked at him quizzically "What went according to plan?"

Sasuke didn't miss a beat "my upcoming prank on you, it'll hit when you least expect it"

Naruko looked amazed "What?! You have a sense of humor? Who are you?" Seeing his smirk morph into an evil grin she quickly took a step back "Uh Sasuke…um please be gentle?" She said with her hands clasped in front of her.

"I don't know, I never learned to play nice. All I know is how to play rough" he shot back and Naruko quickly dashed towards his house, likely to beg his mother or brother for protection.

"Heh" it seemed having a younger body did effect a person's emotional control. Most likely the levels of chemicals and hormones in their bodies.

'Regardless, now that they've given the case to one of the few Uchiha inspectors left in the force, they will find the decoy culprits. All the placed evidence pointing towards them and the placed genjutsu to take effect when they need to confess'

Now that one of his primary goals were completed, he could now focus on moving to his other goals. Improving his power and increasing his clan's influence on the village.

 **END**

 **This is the only somewhat dark chapter, it was in the way and had to be dealt with.**

 **Sasuke can be pretty single minded and driven when he sets his mind to it.**

 **All of the above occurs in two years' time.**

 **Next chapter will be much light hearted and will contain the new Sasuke dealing with the once again children rookie nine and maybe team Gai if I can fit them in.**

 **Look forward to it, it's called "The in need of help becomes the help"**

 **Let's hope my funny bone isn't broken for your and my sake.**


End file.
